Ultraman Cosmos: THE ANIMATION
Ultraman Cosmos: THE ANIMATION (ウルトラマンコスモス: ＴＨＥ ＡＮＩＭＡＴＩＯＮ, Urutoraman kosumosu : za animēshon) Also known as: Ultraman Cosmos Anime, is an anime series based on the Ultra Series in the same name, and an animated reboot of the 17th show of the Ultra series: Ultraman Cosmos. The anime was released in 2016 as part of the series' 15th anniversary. A sequel: Ultraman Justice, is released in mid 2017. Summary to be added Characters Team EYES Team Elite Young Expert Squadrons, also known as Team EYES, is the science investigation team of the series. The aim of the operation is not to destroy monsters, but rather to find a place where they can live peacefully on earth. Once a monster is healed by Cosmos, members will transport it to a conservation area where they may live peacefully without the threat of humans or the Chaos Header. *Musashi Haruno:A 19-year-old pilot candidate part of the SRC Space Development Center. Musashi first encountered Ultraman Cosmos as a child and formed a bond with him that would return to aid him as an adult. *Harumitsu Hiura: Hiura is the 33-year-old captain of Team EYES and one of the founding members of the SRC research project. *Mizuki Shinbou: The vice-captain of Team EYES, 28 years old. Mizuki is one of the original defense instructors and joined Team EYES after sympathizing with their policies and ideals. *Keisuke Fubuki: A 23-year-old former police officer and the rookie member of EYES before Musashi. He has a cool, yet slightly aggressive personality that SRC initially did not want on their Team EYES project. *Koji Doigaki: Koji is the 25-year-old mechanic of Team EYES and seen as the most naive member of the team. He hails from Kochi prefecture, his teammates often think of him as a country boy because of this. *Ayano Morimoto: A 19-year-old member of the team and the youngest member, younger than Musashi by 10 months. Ayano is very spirited and often spoiled due to her upbringing. Others * Mari: Musashi's old friend. * Julie: A mysterious girl in black, always being encountered by members of Team EYES, especially Musashi. She had no memories after being ascended to Earth. Later she is revealed she is a huma(noid) form of Ultraman Justice. Ultramen * Ultraman Cosmos ** Luna Mode ** Corona Mode ** Eclipse Mode ** Space Corona Mode ** Future Mode * Ultraman Justice ** Standard Mode ** Crusher Mode * Ultraman Legend Episodes #Reunion With Light, Rise! Ultraman Cosmos! (光との再会! 目ざめよ！ウルトラマンコスモス！''Hikari to no Saikai! Mezameyo! urutoraman kosumosu!) #Shadow of the Chaos Header (カオスヘッダーの影 ''Kaosu Heddā no Kage) #Fly! Musashi (飛べ! ムサシ Tobe! Musashi) #Another Ultraman (もう一つのウルトラマン Mō hitotsu no urutoraman) #The Fallen Robot (落ちてきたロボット Ochitekita Robotto) #Monster Fishing (怪獣一本釣り Kaijū Ipponzuri) #Present from the Sky (空からのプレゼント Sora kara no Purezento) #Sleeping Maiden (乙女の眠り Otome no Nemuri) #Friends of the Forest (森の友だち Mori no Tomodachi) #Daughter of Time: Part 1 (時の娘（前編） Toki no Musume (Zenpen)) #Daughter of Time: Part 2 (時の娘（後編） Toki no Musume (Kōhen)) #Musashi's Sky (ムサシの空 Musashi no Sora) NOTE: Other episodes will be added soon. Theme Songs Opening * Spirit by Voyager (Episodes 1-24, 26-45) Ending * Kimi ni Dekiru Nanika by Project DMM (Episodes 1-12, 25-37) * Kokoro no Kizuna by Voyager (Episodes 13-24) * Kimi ni Dekiru Nanika (Luna mix) by Voyager (Episode 45) Staff * Producer: Tsuburaya Productions * Director: TBA * Animation: Studio Khara * Writer: to be added * Character designs: ??? (Human Characters), Tsuburaya Productions (Ultramen/Kaiju/Seijin) * Music composer: Toru Fuyuki, Tatsumi Yano Cast * Musashi Haruno: Daisuke Kishio (Adult), Maaya Uchida (Young) * Ayano Morimoto: Mai Nakahara, Aoi Yuki (Sleeping Maiden only) * Fubuki Keisuke: Kenichi Suzumura * Koji Doigaki: Tomokazu Seki * Mizuki Shinbou: Marina Inoue * Harumitsu Hiura: Kazuhiko Inoue * Julie: Mie Sonozaki * Mari: Ayana Taketatsu * Ultraman Cosmos: Yuki Sato (Voice), Hisanori Koyatsu (Grunts), Daisuke Kishio (Musashi's voice) * Ultraman Justice: Osamu Ryutani (Grunts), Mie Sonozaki (Voice) Notes *The anime's character designer also worked as a said designer for the video game City Shrouded in Shadow. Category:FigureGunplaFan Category:Anime Series Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Ultra Series